Dare by 2Brown-eyes
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: You are to do my bidding, Maid of Honor. We never should've let Alice decide a dare for one of her bridesmaids. But then again, maybe it was just what I needed.


**Title:** Dare

 **Summary:** _You are to do my bidding, Maid of Honor._ We never should've let Alice decide a dare for one of her bridesmaids. But then again, maybe it was just what I needed.

 **Pairing:** Bella and Edward

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 1,880

* * *

 **Dare**

"I'm getting married!" Alice squealed at the top of her voice. The pink hearts on her crown were flashing around the words 'Bride to Be.'

She was answered by a lot of cheering, and a few boos from around the bar. And even a 'Don't do it!'

"Who said that?" she growled trying to climb on top of the table to see.

I pulled her back into her seat and handed her a large fruity drink.

"Stay off the table, Alice. You wouldn't want us to get kicked out of this bar like the last one, do you? Just ignore the jerk," I advised her.

"Fine." She pouted slightly. She wrapped her lips around her penis straw and took a sip.

"How about you do another task from your list?" Rose suggested; helping me distract her.

"Okay, what do I have left?" She turned so we could see the back of her T-shirt.

Angela leaned forward and started to read all the dares. Most of them were silly and nothing that would lead to regret later.

"I choose that one," Alice declared. " _Now which one of you should do my bidding_? And what shall I have you do?" She grinned evilly. She placed her penis-shaped Ring Pop in her mouth and began sucking. She glanced around the room until something she spotted made her eyes open wide.

"Bella, I choose you." Her grin widened, and she bounced in her seat.

"Please, no Karaoke." I hated singing in public.

"Nope. You see that guy over by the bar in the green shirt?" She pointed wildly with her finger.

I pulled her arm down, glanced over, and saw the profile of someone with reddish-brown hair, who I assumed was my target. He was facing the bar and ignoring the crowd behind him. He was drinking a beer and appeared to be alone.

"What about him." Hoping the dare was getting him to buy us drinks or something easy and fun.

"I want you to go over there and kiss him full on the lips," Alice announced with a giggle.

"I can't do that. I don't know him." I shrunk back in my seat.

"You think I wanted to go and ask a guy if he was going commando and then prove it. You are to do my bidding, Maid of Honor." Alice giggled.

"Can't Rose do this?" I pleaded. I looked towards my blonde friend, who looked like a model but was tough as balls.

"No way. She asked you." Rose smirked and twirled her straw in her drink before taking a sip.

"Do it.

Do it.

Do it," she chanted and smacked the table with her hand.

The others joined in, and people in the immediate area started to turn and stare at us.

"Okay. I'll do it. Just stop," I hushed them. I took the remainder of my own fruity drink and downed it in one gulp.

I stood up and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

I made my way across the room; almost chickening out twice. When I was finally behind him, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and glanced at me; his frown changed to a small smile when he saw me.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

Of course, it was just my luck that he had to be handsome. His golden eyes were twinkling and friendly. His jaw was strong and well defined. His lips were just begging to be kissed.

Before I lost my nerve, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He seemed frozen at first, and then his lips moved eagerly against mine.

I stepped away from him to leave, but he wasn't done. He pulled me back to him and kissed me heatedly. He brushed his tongue against my lower lip, and I obediently opened my mouth. His tongue slid inside and twisted with mine as they fought for dominance. My fingers tugged on his hair, and I moaned. I felt his hands slide down and squeeze my ass.

Suddenly, I remembered I was kissing a man I didn't know. I pulled back quickly feeling dizzy.

"Sorry," I mumbled feeling disorientated.

He looked a bit dazed and surprised. "Wait ... I think I at least deserve a name."

"My name? I'm…." I glanced behind him at the signs above the bar. "Sam… Samantha Daniels."

"I'm Edward. Pleased to meet you, Sam. May I buy you a drink?" he offered.

"I can't; I have to go." I spun and dodged people as I made my way through the crowd back to our table.

"Oh my god, you actually did it." Angela looked shocked.

"Wow, B, I was thinking a peck on the lips. Damn, you two were about two seconds from fucking on top of the bar." Rose looked proud of me.

"Yay, Bella! How was it?" Alice bounced out of her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We need to leave now," I begged.

"But why? He's heading this way?" Alice smiled widely and waved excitedly over my shoulder.

"What? No…no…no. Please, can we go to a new bar? I'll even buy the next two rounds." I begged, turning to the others for help.

"Sold!" Rose smacked the table with her hand nearly knocking over a glass of water.

She stood and started to grab our things. With Angela's help, we dragged Alice out the door.

"But… he's so cute. He could be your prince charming." Alice looked behind us to see if he was following. "Quick, drop your shoe, so he can find you again."

"Alice, you're so weird when you're drunk." I rolled my eyes. I didn't look back because I didn't want to know if he was still following us.

 **D**

A week later, we were lined up ready to go down the aisle of the chapel.

Alice looked beautiful, calm, and collected.

I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck; Alice had us wearing five-inch heels with a floor-length dress; I was worried that I was going to trip going down the aisle. I took a deep breath and started my way down. I took extra care to walk carefully with my eyes to the floor.

When I arrived at the altar, I took my place in front of Rose and across from Jasper, leaving space for his bride. I relaxed and looked over at Jasper to see what his expression will be when he first sees Alice.

I gave him a smile and then my eyes flickered to the best man standing next to him.

It was him…

The guy from the bar.

His eyes locked with mine, and his eyes widened, before he gave me a huge smile. I felt my cheeks turn bright red. Jasper looked back and forth between us, and arched his eyebrow in confusion. Behind me, I could hear Rose and Angela giggling.

I had been set up.

The music changed, and Alice glided down the aisle on her father's arm looking like an angel dressed in white.

 _Her veil must be hiding her devil horns._

The ceremony went quickly, and my anger melted as I watched Alice and Jasper exchange their vows. They were so happy and in love with each other, and it radiated throughout the chapel that day.

I wanted what she had — a man to look at me as though I was his everything and who treated me as if I was his queen.

I wiped a tear from my eye as Alice and Jasper kissed for the first time as husband and wife. When she turned to me for her bouquet, her smile was so radiant I couldn't help but smile even bigger myself.

"Please don't be mad at me," she whispered; her smile started to falter slightly.

"I'm not. Congratulations, Alice, I have never seen you look so happy." I handed her her flowers.

She smiled and kissed my cheek before grabbing Jasper's hand. They went up the aisle smiling and waving to the other their guests.

I was so distracted that when someone cleared their throat close by, I jumped. Edward was waiting patiently with his arm extended. He gave it a pointed look, and then I remembered I was supposed to take it, so he could escort me back up the aisle.

I blushed and slid my hand over his bicep, and we made our way up the aisle. I could feel his eyes on me the entire way as he tried to catch my attention.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that Alice knew him and had set me up. I should've known she wouldn't have let me kiss a stranger.

 _Oh, god, I told him my name was Samantha Daniels._

 _How stupid can I be?_

It was well into the reception before I got a chance to speak with Edward. We were both left alone at the head table as most of the party were out socializing or dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward stood next to my chair. He held out his hand and looked slightly nervous.

"Yes," I answered softly

As he led me to the dance floor, _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeranstarted to play. He took me gently into his arms and we began swaying gently to the music.

"So I've been wondering…is Bella another nickname for Samantha?" he asked, with a lopsided grin.

I groaned and ducked my head. "I am sorry about that. You were a stranger, and Alice dared me to kiss you." I started to explain.

"I understand. Though next time, I wouldn't choose names from posters nearby." He laughed.

I relaxed again, glad that he wasn't upset.

"There won't be a next time." I shook my head. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not until I sat down again, disappointed that a beautiful girl slipped through my fingers. I turned to ask for another beer, and two faces stared back at me telling me that I had just been played." Edward sighed dramatically.

"I am so sorry," I apologized again.

Edward just laughed and shook his head. "I'm not mad. In fact, you turned my horrible night upside down and into a pleasant one. And since I saw you practically dragging Alice from the bar, I knew there was a good chance I would see you again. I am glad that I was right." He pulled me closer.

"So can I buy you that drink now? And then perhaps your phone number so I can see you again?" Edward asked shyly.

"I would like that."

He grinned and then leaned down.

I tilted my head up expecting a kiss when the clinking of glass interrupted us. I looked up to see Jasper lift Alice off the ground to give her a kiss, and everyone clapped. I sighed happily and leaned into Edward. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

I glanced up to see him staring at me intently.

He was watching me the same way I had seen Jasper look at Alice.

The same way I've seen Emmett look at Rose.

Maybe it was finally my turn.

Maybe that dare in the bar sealed my future; the future I was meant to have with the man who was looking at me right now.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
